A Little Different
by Fiery Wings
Summary: A love story of Misaki and Tora, because I want to give Tora a chance. P.S. for the sake of this story, Usui does not exist.
1. First Meeting

It's true that she got herself into this position. She had come to Miyabigaoka to turn down the offer of changing schools but here she was on his table, under him, in a rather revealing maid costume.

She thought she got an edge over him when she surprised him by saying that she was here to refuse his offer but it seems like that was not the case. For the face that was shocked moments ago had now turned into a sinister smile. He laughed under his breath as he came closer and closer. She held her breath and closed her eyes. She was scared but her mind was still thinking of ways to fight back. She could feel his breath over her mouth, her neck and soon she could hear his whispers in her ear.

"You are indeed the most interesting person I have ever met"

Before she knew it, he was off of her. She pulled herself away from the table as he handed her a pair of keys.

"It's to the drawers under the one in which the maid costume was kept. There's a brand new Seika uniform there. Go change into it. You can then leave" saying so he made his way to the grand windows and stood there as if admiring the scenery.

She contemplated his offer for a few minutes before complying. She changed but before she left, she turned to him and said, "Igarashi-Kaichou, if you ever need to talk to me as the president of Seika high then you are more than welcome to do so."

He didn't turn but his eyes went wide in shock. He started laughing after he heard the door close.

'I look forward to meeting you again, Ayuzawa-Kaichou'


	2. Second meeting

Days after that incident and she was still utterly confused. Was Igarashi a good guy? Was he a bad guy? Should she be wary of him? All of this was just too confusing.

And now he was here again with his butler, Maki, making a proposal to buy the café.

'It's for Maki' he said but she didn't believe him. So as soon as she got the chance, she ran after them.

"Igarashi-Kaichou wait! Why are you buying this café? It's because of me, isn't it? It's because I work here." She said it all in one breath.

Tora looked at her and asked Maki to go ahead.

He came close to her and put one hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Receptive as always ne, Ayuzawa-Kaichou. Well I guess you could say that but in reality all I want is a little entertainment. I want to see how much of your fighting spirit will help you? If you really want this café back then there is a footman audition next week…" saying so he walked away. But before he sat in his car, he half turned, smirked and said, "…Oh but it's only for men"

With that his car zoomed out into the distance. However Misaki's heart didn't stop it's erratic beating.

Every time she came in touch with Igarashi, her heart started beating faster. Was he really dangerous? Was he toying with her?

She really had no way to figure out. Right now what is important is saving the café. With that thought in mind she went back inside, ready to tell the Manager her idea.


	3. The offer

She stared at the pure white ceiling trying to recall all the events of yesterday. She and Subaru had entered the footman competition. They had made it to the final round. Misaki had fallen off stage when she saw Yukimura. She had broken her hand but still tried to carry on. Finally, Igarashi stopped the auditions and she had ended up lecturing Maki after which Igarashi- Kaichou revealed her identity by pulling off her wig and sent her to the hospital. Now she was here.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "How on earth am I going to pay these hospital bills?"

"You don't have to. It's on me"

Shocked by the new voice, Misaki opened her eyes to see Igarashi-Kaichou standing in the doorway. He came inside and closed the door behind him. He sat on the stool near her bed and said, "Since the accident occurred in our stage and partly due to our faults therefore we will pay the hospital bills."

She looked at him with curious eyes and asked "Really?"

"Ofcourse not! It's just a way to look good in front of the media. Your injury was entirely your fault"

Misaki smiled a little. Now this was more like Igarashi.

"Anyway I'm leaving" Igarashi announced as he stood up.

"Get well soon" he said without even looking at her as he made his way out of her room.

As a consequence, he did not see the blush on her face and she did not see the worry in his eyes.

* * *

Misaki joined back work as soon as she got leave from the hospital. Maid Latte was allowed to continue running as an independent café. To celebrate this good news the manager had decided upon a Cat ears day.

"Welcome back Master!" Misaki greeted the new customer. When she looked up however, she was shocked beyond words. Standing there at the entrance of the café was Igarashi. The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"Relax. I'm here as a customer." Saying so Igarashi took a window seat where he could easily draw everyone's attention.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he said that. Misaki walked up to him to take his order.

"Black coffee."

"Will that be all?"

"Don't forget your honorifics."

"Will that be all, _Master_?"

"Yes" he smirked.

Misaki looked at him from the kitchen as he sipped on his black coffee. He was wearing a grey shirt and black pants and looked extremely sexy in his attire. She was half-expecting him to stay till closing time but he left as soon as he finished his coffee. Regarding it as a normal incident, everyone went back to work.

After her shift was over, Misaki went out to throw the thrash. As she turned around she encountered Igarashi once again.

"Igarashi-Kaichou?" she asked a little shocked "Were you here the whole time?"

"Of course not! I was driving past this street when I noticed you taking out the thrash. I thought I'd scare you but you turned around too soon." Saying so he smirked again.

"Umm…Igarashi-Kaichou…I was thinking…" started Misaki. She started playing with the hem of her skirt due to all the nervousness. "…Well you paid my hospital bills and um…you also saved Maid latte. You cancelled the auditions and well….somehow….I feel that I'm indebted to you and…"

"You want to pay me back" finished Igarashi.

"Yes" she said as she looked down.

Suddenly there was a flash and she found herself trapped between the wall and Igarashi.

"Well then…" said Igarashi. From this close she could smell his peppermint breath. "…how about you become my personal maid…" he said as he trailed a finger down her face, on her lips and then started playing with a lock of her hair.

"With cat ears" he smirked.

Her face turned beetroot red.

He pulled himself away from her and walked away laughing.


	4. Friendship

Over the months, this became a regular occurrence. Tora would visit Maid Latte often. He teased and flirted with Misaki relentlessly. Also he would pin her to a surface every time he got the chance. Over time however, their bond deepened. Misaki could now call Tora one of her friends, an annoying one, but a friend nonetheless.

* * *

"You know Ayuzawa, if you delegated your work properly then you wouldn't have to sit here doing this all by yourself" Igarashi stated.

He had come to Seika high after his classes and was currently in the student council room annoying Misaki. His reason? He was bored out of his wits!

"You know Igarash your council would do better work if you scolded them once in a while. Being nice to them isn't going to make them more effective" she retorted while tearing a paper and throwing it away.

"Like I'll ever take your advice"

"Same here"

They did however end up using each other's advice and even though they never told each other, it did in fact work.

* * *

"What the hell Igarashi! You don't just do that!"

"I can, and I just did! Besides it's a Sunday."

Igarashi had just knocked up on Misaki's door and told her mom that they were going out for lunch. Her Mom had agreed quite enthusiastically.

"It's just cause Mom does not know your true nature" said Misaki as she turned away from him and looked outside the car window.

"No one other that you knows my true nature." He said in a voice bit too serious.

At this statement Misaki turned towards him.

"Lucky for me you're not important in the world of rich" He said with his evil smile.

Misaki turned red and angrily started muttering curses.

* * *

"Really! Just how many times have you done this?!"

"I don't really count sweetheart." Said Tora as he played with a lock of her hair.

Misaki was the last person in the café. She had to finish cleaning and locking up tha café but Igarashi had decided to use her for entertainment instead. So here shew was once again pinned between Igarashi and the backdoor.

"Igarashi let me go. I need to clean up the shop."

"I'll let you go if you promise to come back to me" he said as he rested his forehead on hers.

"What the hell does that mean?" she said now blushing due to his close proximity.

He laughed and said "Nothing at all, Darling. Nothing at all"

He stared deeply in her eyes for a while after saying that. She blushed and looked at the floor. He smiled and let her go. Moments later she resumed her work still quite flustered regarding what happened.

Tora kept looking at her as she worked and would keep pointing out the parts she missed or the fact that she wasn't working properly. Angry and determined to not let Tora get the better of her, she turned to demon form and finished up her work more rigorously than usual.

"There all done!" she smiled at Tora.

And again she was trapped by him. He bend towards her ear and whispered seductively "So then sweetheart…your place or mine?"

Misaki turned a deep red and muttered "…Damn you, Igarashi!"

* * *

 **Writer's Thoughts**

 **Okay so I have no idea where this is going. I really want to make a ToraMisa story but I just don't know how to proceed from here.**

 **I would love some suggestions.**

 **Thank you.**


	5. Tora's POV

That person really is too much fun! She's so determined it feels like nothing can stop her. But the way she smiles every time someone praises her work seems to always catch me off guard. She's got this fire in her and it feels like it could burn the whole town.

Maybe that's the reason…

Every person I've met till date is cold. They're all dead. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that the world of the rich is bad. If it was then no one would aspire to be rich. Even Misaki, no matter what she says it is true that she is working for money. I wonder if the fire in her would have ever been born if she hadn't had problems.

The thing is every person born rich is born cold. The people who make themselves rich, those who build up their own empires have that fire in them. The same fire that is so strong in Ayuzawa. I'm sure that one day, she'd have her own legacy, her own empire…and if I'm lucky enough I might get to witness it first-hand.

Maybe that's the reason…

That's probably why she's so interesting. I'll never tell her but she is rather inspirational! So many of those Seika high students look up to her. My own Miyabigaokan council is in awe of her. Geez even Maki is done for it! Then how could I have remained unaffected?

I wondered so many times if I can use that fire? If I could manipulate her? But, no! I realised that I'll just end up burnt.

Maybe that's the reason…

It's like every single thing about her is a part of that flame. Like as if all her personality traits are born out of it. Her stubbornness, her determination, her selflessness, her will power, every part, every hair, every fibre is a part of the flame inside her.

She's like a living incarnation of the flame itself. If there was one word to sum it all up it would be her name. Misaki…yeah…that's it!

Maybe that's the reason…

Or maybe there is no reason…

But if there is a reason…

Then that's the reason…

That I'm in Love with her.

I suddenly jolted up from bed. "Where the hell did that thought come from?!" Looking at my bedside clock I realised that it was 2:00 am. God! I really need to get some sleep.

With that last thought I switched off the light and climbed into bed.


	6. Misaki's POV

"Damn that Igarashi!" I thought as I continued doing my homework. "Just you wait Igarashi! I'll show you what I'm capable of!" I screamed at my chemistry notes before plunging into them.

Igarashi really was the most annoying person I've ever met. But somehow… I think that's good for me. Everyone in Seika high is already scared of me and there's no real competition there either.

You can say that Igarashi really fires up my competitive spirit. He keeps telling me that my Council isn't good enough but that just encourages me to work harder. He studies in a different school but I still compare my test scores with him. Somehow, defeating him has become my ultimate goal!

But then again it's his weird twisted personality that has somehow infatuated me. He keeps my brain working. I'm constantly thinking of ways to improve myself and my students because of him and… I like this feeling. He behaves like a jerk but he's the kind of person that you can have a long intellectual conversation with.

After knowing him for so long there's one thing I can be absolutely sure of. It's not money that impresses him. Neither is it looks, nor profit margin, nor goodwill. What really impresses him is Quality. He doesn't care about the amount he spends as long as what he gets is quality.

Even his school…he has managed to make it quality. The quality of the education, the quality of extra-curricular, and even the quality of student life in general has improved greatly since he took up the post of Student Council President.

He is very responsible. He has great value for time, that of others and of his own. He is very serious about his work. Unlike me…Igarashi is also emotionally very stable. He also gives pretty good advice.

The most amazing thing is that even with all the work, school and responsibilities that he has to handle, he still maintains his self.

He has his me time. He takes care of his health. He spends time with people he considers worthy of his time.

There's also this one more thing that everyone close to him knows and it's the fact that he absolutely loves cats. He has a soft corner for cats and I think that's adorable.

*sigh* I can't believe I'm saying this but he is the sum total of everything I want to date.

"Geez It's late. I should catch up on some sleep"

Thus, I ended my day with thoughts of him.


	7. The Deal

Today was special meeting between the student councils of Seika and Miyabigaoka. Miyabigaokan president Igarashi Tora had personally requested Seika President Ayuzawa Misaki for a meeting.

Miyabigaoka wanted to help Seika in their annual cultural festival. Since Seika was a school that was slowly increasing its reputation, Miyabigaoka wanted to help them. Miyabigaoka would provide them with funds and also help out by setting up stalls and helping in their promotional activities.

"…and that is how we can help Seika high" finished Maki.

"I must say, the plan is brilliant…" Misaki said as Tora smirked "…However, I would like to know one thing: What's in this for you?"

"Just the type of question I would expect from someone as smart as you, Ayuzawa Kaichou" Tora complimented. "To answer your question: You see, if we help your school it will in turn increase our reputation. You can say we are doing this for…goodwill" Tora said while looking at Misaki dead in the eye.

Misaki squinted her eyes and eyed him suspiciously. There was 99.5% chances that Tora was doing all this with ulterior motives and she could bet that it was entertainment he was looking for. But even if that was the case, the deal was still pretty good and it didn't harm Seika in any way. With all that thought, she decided to agree to his proposal.

"Thank you President Ayuzawa. So, to celebrate this wonderful occasion I would like to invite all students to dinner." Maki announced after all the formalities were complete.

Maki and the Miyabigaokan students went out followed by Seika students until it was only Misaki and Tora in the room.

"Ne Igarashi, you are doing all this for yourself aren't you?" Misaki asked.

"Obviously, sweetheart." Misaki blushed at his unabashed way of talking. Not that she didn't like it. Thing was, she did like it.

"Now let's go" Igarashi said and started walking. Misaki soon followed.

The real surprise started once they were outside the building. Maki had already taken the other students to the south side where all the eating joints were. Maki had taken the other students by car which left the horse as the only option for their travel.

"You've never ridden a horse before, have you?" Tora asked Misaki.

Misaki looked down and said "Ofcourse I haven't. I don't have the kind of luxury"

Tora smiled "Well then let's make your first time a memorable one."

Misaki blushed and nodded. Tora helped her get on the horse first. Then he got on and sat behind her. With his right hand he held the leash as his left hand was wrapped tightly and protectively around Misaki.

The horse neighed and stood on its hind legs causing Misaki to fall further into Tora. Tora kicked the horse as it started trodding.

The blush on Misaki's face seemed to have permanently resided there. Tora himself had a pink hue on his face. Their hearts were racing fast but neither seemed to have noticed.

Tora used his left hand and pushed all of Misaki's hair to one side. He then rest his head on her shoulder as his hand went back to its original position.

Misaki could feel his hot breath and it filled her with a weird but pleasing kind of warmth. The silence between them was comfortable until she heard Tora sigh. She wanted to ask the reason for his sigh but she couldn't.

Because at that moment, she felt his teeth on her neck. He had just bitten her or rather he was giving her a love bite. He bit her neck, then sucked, then kissed it.

"What the heck, Igarashi?" Misaki questioned.

"You're delicious…" he said with the devil's smirk back on his face "…and I'm hungry"

"Baka!" Misaki said as she looked away. Tora said nothing but just tightened his grip on her.

Well he was right about one thing. This experience had become memorable.


	8. The Truth

It's been a week since that incident and now Misaki found herself in Tora's company yet again. Tora's student council had come to discuss the budget and now she was showing him her school.

"So we were thinking that along with setting up stalls, we could also have each class do something." Misaki said as she took Tora into the classrooms. Since it was after school, the classrooms were empty. "So if we remove the tables we would have enough space to organise everything" she said as she turned around to see Tora. Clearly, he wasn't listening. Tora had his eyes covered by his hair and he was looking at the floor. Tora walked towards her and trapped her to the wall.

"Ayuzawa, do you hate me?" he asked with utmost seriousness. With just the tone of his voice, she realised that this was no joke.

"I'd like to, but I don't" she said while looking away.

"Am I important to you?"

"Igarashi, why are you suddenly asking me these questions?"

"What am I to you Ayuzawa? What do you think of me?"

"Igarashi what's with the-"

"What would you do if I suddenly disappear?"

"IGARASHI!" She screamed. That question had triggered something in her, something she had always tried to hide.

"Don't you dare disappear!" Misaki screamed as she held Tora by the collar. "You know about my dad! Why did you even say that?!" Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"Ayuzawa I-"

"Yes I like you damnit! Yes, you're important to me! And if you ever disappear on me…" Misaki shoved Tora and looked at him straight in the eye "…I will find you and beat the CRAP OUT OF YOU" she screamed.

"Ayuzawa…" was all Tora could say. The girl whose thoughts haunted him at night was now crying in front of him.

Suddenly he pulled her and hugged her. She struggled against him. She hit him but he didn't move. Finally she calmed down but she didn't hug him back.

"Find me Ayuzawa! Hit me! Break my bones! But please…just please, bring me back with you" Tora said in a gentle but cracked voice. He too was in the verge of tears.

"But where are you going?" questioned Misaki as she pulled herself away from him to look at him in the eyes, now a bit calmer than before.

"Ayuzawa I…got engaged yesterday…to someone named Chiyo." Tora said while looking down. As he looked up he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Ayuzawa I…" but before he could complete that sentence, Misaki ran away, crying.

She left him standing there. Tora; in the empty classroom…all alone.


	9. Crediting the Offer

'Okay I ran away. I shouldn't have done that. I must have hurt him but what do I do? It really hurt. He can't just go and get engaged no matter how irrational that thought may be. I just…don't want it.

But first thing first; I need to put my feelings aside and talk to him…about the festival. The budget is complete after all and…if all goes well, maybe I'll apologise. Yes, I'll definitely apologize and tell him why I did what I did.'

Misaki's musing was bought to an abrupt end as she realised that she was standing right in front of Miyabigaoka. She took a deep breath and went inside. She clutched the papers tightly as she knocked the SC room.

She entered to found the student council room working silently. She looked around but she could find neither Tora nor Maki.

"Ah…Ayuzawa Kaichou! If you're looking for Kaichou-san then he's not here today. Actually he's sick so he's at home today" one of the council members said as he noticed her.

"Oh…I…umm…wanted to submit the budget report" Misaki said.

"I'll take it. I'll make sure to inform Kaichou san about it." The SC member smiled warmly at one. She returned the smile and made her way outside.

'What do I do now? He isn't here. How am I going to apologize to him?' Misaki sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Don't you underestimate me!" Misaki suddenly said as she was once again filled with determination.

Soon enough Misaki was standing in front of his house, sorry, Mansion. Misaki took a few deep breaths to calm down her nerves and rang the bell.

The gate was opened by a dishevelled Maki. "Ayuzawa Kaichou! I'm so glad to see you here. Come inside we need your help" Maki said as he pulled her into the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked a bit taken aback due to the sudden incident.

"It's Igarashi Kaichou" Maki said

"What happened to him?" the worry in her eyes and her voice was unmistakable.

"Nothing serious. But he's been having fever for two days. Not just that but he refuses to eat or sleep, because of this he has become very irritable. He asked all the maids and butlers to leave him alone and everyone is too scared to enter. I'm afraid you are probably the only person who can help us out now." Maki said and bowed.

"That stubborn jerk!" Misaki said. "Where is his room? I'll go talk some sense into him right now." She said to Maki. Maki took her and lead her to Tora's bedroom. He left her outside since he too was not allowed to enter the room.

She entered the room slowly. His room was HUGE! To the right were huge windows covered by rich curtains. On the left were his huge cupboards. In the middle of the room was a king size bed on which Tora was peacefully sleeping. Everything in the room radiated Quality. But as she walked inside Misaki noticed the layer of dust on various objects in the room. The room had not been cleaned. Everyone really did follow Tora's commands. She walked towards the bed and looked at Tora's sleeping face. He looked so innocent when he slept, or so she thought…

"Who has the audacity to go against my orders?" Tora said in a tone of disgust still with his eyes closed. He started coughing as soon as he finished that statement.

"Me"

Tora's eyes flew open on the sound of that voice. He sat up to see Misaki standing in front of him, a hand on her hip and the other casually hanging down.

His shock soon turned into annoyance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you been taking care of yourself Igarashi?" Misaki sighed

"Don't answer my question with a question"

A little glaring contest happened between them both. Misaki sighed again and said "Listen Igarashi-"

"Get out!" Igarashi cut her off

The shock on her face was enough to break his heart.

"Go home damn it! I have enough maids and butlers to serve me. I'll take care of myself so leave." He said as he once again closed his eyes and rested on the bed.

"You won't because everyone here is too scared to go against your orders."

Tora heard, made a face of annoyance but didn't say a word. Soon enough he heard the door open and close again. He opened his eyes and once again found himself in an empty room. He sighed and lay down and soon enough fell asleep.

Next time he woke up he was greeted by a surprising site.

"I'm dreaming right?" He asked more to himself than anyone else. Misaki had a duster in hand and was carefully cleaning in room. But the shocking part was that she was in her maid uniform…with cat ears.

"Good morning Master!" Misaki greeted with a smile. "I hope you rested well. May I get you food now?" she asked him.

His incredulous face then turned into a smirk. "God, your stubbornness!" He started laughing like there was no tomorrow. 'I love you so much' though Igarashi as he watched her face.

"Okay then, cat-maid go get me food!" he said.

"Yes!" her face brightened up as she went downstairs.

Once in the kitchen she turned to Maki and said "Told you It'll work! Now go get his food"

Maki gave a grateful smile as he handed her the tray of food. Misaki went back upstairs and placed the tray of food in front of him.

"I'm tired. Feed me." Tora said as he looked at her with his half lidded eyes causing her to blush.

She nodded as she sat down next to him on his bed. She then took a spoonful of food and fed it to him, all the while blushing like crazy! They carried out in silence until she finished feeding him. Just when she was about to leave, he held her hand. She looked at him with confusion as he patted her hair.

"These cat ears really do suit you well!" he smiled and teased as she blushed.

"Master you need to take your medicines now." She told him once she had returned the plates in the kitchen

"No" Tora said flat out.

"But Master you must!" She insisted; face a mixture of worry and irritation.

"No" he said again as he pulled the covers and turned away from her, pretending to be asleep. Suddenly he felt a certain shift of force as he opened his eyes to see her over him. In a way, she was pinning him to the bed.

"Turning tables now, are we?" Tora smirked.

"Medicines!"

"No."

"Medicines!"

"No."

"Meow!"

"…"

Tora couldn't possibly say anything to that! That was just too cute. So he did what he could do and turned his face away, not wanting her to see the blush on his face.

Misaki, now suddenly understanding the rules of the game, decided to torture him a little more. She went closer to him and meowed in his ears.

"Ayuzawa…please…." He said in a low voice.

"Meow…" she said almost purring, almost seductively in his ears "Take your medicines, Master" she said in a low cat like voice.

"Okay, okay I will!" Tora complied before he would lose his composure.

Misaki laughed at his red face as he took the medicines.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Tora said as he gulped down the nasty medicine.

"Doing what?" Misaki asked.

"Having such strong feelings for someone!" He said as she blushed. "And I haven't even kissed you yet" He said irritably.

"Well who told you not to?" She retorted but soon realised her mistake. "No wait…I…"

Both their faces were red from the sudden outburst. But Tora was the first to recover. He took a deep breath.

"Ayuzawa…I'm tired" he said. Misaki looked up to see his drowsy eyes.

"The medicine must be taking its effect. You should sleep Igarashi" she said.

"Sleep with me." He said and yawned.

She blushed for the nth time that day. "I can't do that Igarashi"

"Master commands you" he said as he pulled her hand and led her to bed.

'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt' Misaki thought as she lay next to him. Igarashi wrapped his hands around her as they both closed their eyes. Tiredness took over them as they soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Epicest of the Epic for being the only person who reviewed after chapter 4.**

 **I was starting to feel that no one was interested.**

 **Thank you my friend!**

 **I wist you continue to support me.**

 **-Yours Truly**

 **FW**


	10. Feelings

Tora's eyes opened to a wonderful sight. Misaki was wrapped around in his arms. She still had the maid costume and cat ears on! Her sleeping face was adorable! She looked completely at peace like as if no trouble in the world could touch her. He smiled at that thought.

Tora moved in and kissed her forehead. "Rise and shine sweetheart!"

"um…five…minutes" she whispered.

Tora got up and shifted his weight so that he was now on top of her, effectively pinning her to bed.

'Revenge for yesterday darling!' he thought. "If you don't wake up in the next five minutes, you are getting love bites all over your neck" He smirked.

Misaki groaned but slowly opened her eyes. He was expecting her to jolt up and start screaming at him but she didn't. Maybe she actually contemplated his offer. The thought itself was enough to make him feel like he was on a high.

"Good morning!" she said in a voice heavily laden with sleep.

He smirked as he moved away from her. They both sat down on bed. Misaki yawned still sleepy.

"Misaki…"

Her eyes suddenly widened as her heart starting beating faster. All her senses suddenly started functioning at supernormal rates as she realised it was the first time he used her name.

"…did you mean what you said yesterday?" he asked looking down at the sheets not ready to face her just yet.

"About what?" she asked in a confused manner.

His face turned slightly pink as he cleared his throat in an attempt to compose herself.

"About…giving me permission to kiss you?"

Her face turned completely red as she too looked down She remembered what she had said to him yesterday. 'Who told you not to?'

"umm…yes" she said in a feeble voice but due to the silence in the room, even that sounded like a confession.

Igarashi came closer as he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

With that reassurance, he moved in and captured her lips. He kissed her sweetly but passionately as she too reciprocated his feelings.

"Misaki!" His said as he released her. He cupped her cheek with his hands and said "Use my name"

"Igarashi, I really don't think that's-" but she never got to complete her sentence.

"I'm not gonna let you leave this bed until you say my name and frankly speaking…I rather like the idea of you, me, and an bed" Igarashi said as his smirk showed his fangs.

Another round of glaring followed. After a few moments, Misaki sighed. She moved close to Igarashi and whispered in his ears "Tora…" then suddenly she said "MEOW!"

The sudden shock due to the loud voice caused Tora to move away as Misaki laughed at his shocked expression.

A few minutes later, they were both laughing!

* * *

"The door on the right leads to the washroom. Go freshen up. I'll ask someone to get new clothes for you." Tora said as he got up from bed. "Oh and...since today's a Sunday, can you stay for a while?" he asked.

"I um.. have double shifts at the cafe today." she replies sheepishly

"Oh Okay" Tora said. "I'll go tell Maki to get breakfast prepared."

Saying so, Tora left the room. Misaki too got up and went to change. As Misaki stepped out of the bath, she found some clothes in a basket. He looked into it and found a pair of black, sexy lingerie. She rolled her eyes at then but wore them anyways. In the basket was also a beautiful, long, blue dress. She wore the dress but found the material too uncomfortable. She looked around in hopes of finding something better to wear.

Suddenly her eyes landed on a shirt. She picked it up and examined it closely. It was the Miyabigoakan school shirt. Finding nothing better to wear, she decided to wear that. The shirt itself was long ending at her mid thigh level. She wore it and stepped out.

Outside, she found Tora once again sleeping on bed.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked him as she neared the bed.

"Yeah I-" he stopped mid sentence as he took in her form. She blushed at his gaze but none the less kept standing. He drunk in her form as his eyes traveled all over her body.

Next thing you know, he pulled her hand making her fall on him. He then easily rolled them over so now she was on the bed and below him.

"Tora-" her complaint died in her throat as he kissed her quickly and frivolously.

In a few moments, she lost herself in that kiss. Her hands went around his neck as his hands started roaming her body. He bit her lips and she gave him entry in her mouth. His hand had now gone under her shirt as he felt her skin with his bare hands. Misaki moaned as he kissed her once again before moving and kissing her neck. He kissed every inch of her neck before kissing her on the lips again.

"Igarashi-Kaichou, you have a visitor"

Their little make out session was interrupted by Maki who stood at the door, eyes directed towards the floor out of respect.

Igarashi, never one to lose composure (at least in front of Maki) quickly removed himself from bed as he said "You have horrible timing, Maki. Now then, who is it?"

"It's...Ms. Chiyo." Maki said hesitantly.

Tora's face darkened at the sound of her name. "Tell her I won't meet anybody. Tell her I'm sick. Whatever you do do not allow her inside, you hear that?" Tora commanded angrily.

"Yes" Maki said, then bowed and left.

Tora sighed. He then turned to look at Misaki and was shocked to see an expression of fear on her face.

"Misaki..."

"Oh my gosh! Tora I completely forgot...I'm so...I'm so sorry"

Tora came and once again pushed her to bed.

"No Misaki you're wrong! I don't want this engagement. I love you! You, you, you, and only you!. I'll break this engagement tomorrow, today...hell right now if you want me to! So please Misaki..."

"Really?" she asked in a feeble voice with her eyes closed.

"Truly" he said as he too closed his eyes.

Soon enough he felt Misaki's soft lips over his.

"Don't go now. If you go now, she'll realize that you lied" Misaki said.

Tora laughed st her logic and pecked her lips before getting off of bed.

"Let's go have breakfast" he said as he put his hand forward. She held it and lifted herself from bed.

"um..Tora...can I get a pair of shorts first?" she asked as she blushed.

* * *

After breakfast, Tora said he'll drop Misaki home. He kissed her once again when they were in front of her house.

"See you later, sweetheart!" he smiled at her.

"See you" she said as she got out of the car.

"So then Sir, shall we go home now?" The driver asjed.

"No. Take me to Chiyo's place" He said as his face turned dark once again.


	11. Finally!

The next day Misaki was sitting in the student council signing some papers. Seika council members along with Miyabigaokan students were setting up the outside stalls. Yukimura and Kanou were looking after the classroom arrangements. Today was the big day. Today was their annual cultural fest.

Misaki sighed looking at the papers. Her mind drifted as she started staring outside the window. 'Tora isn't here yet' she mused

"Slaking off doesn't suit you, Misaki!" Came Tora's voice as the door opened.

"Igarashi-Kaichou!" she said surprised as she got up from her seat.

His eyes twitched at that name. "Already forgot my name?" he asked as he came closer.

"No but…" she blushed and looked down "I should call you Igarashi Kaichou since we're in school"

He came closer to her and lifted her chin. She tried to back off but her back hit the table. There was nowhere to run now.

"Regardless of where we are, as my girlfriend I want you to use my name!"

The recovering blush reappeared on her face. "Since when did I become your girlfriend?"

Tora came closer and whispered in her ears "Since yesterday".

Misaki clenched his shirt as she tried to control her erratic heartbeat. "I'm not your girlfriend" she said.

"Is that so? Then what are we?" asked Tora as he moved away and stared at her face.

"No well it's not that…"

"You're not making any sense"

"What I'm trying to say is…"

"Is?"

"…that you never really asked…"

Saying so Misaki turned completely red. From her cheeks, to her ears, to her forehead. Her entire face was red! She didn't want Tora to see her face so she buried it in his shirt.

Tora laughed at her cuteness and she could feel his laughter reverberate through his entire body.

"Ah! Misaki wants a proposal~ Alright then" said Tora as he tried to push her away from him so that he could look into her eyes.

But Misaki being Misaki refused to budge.

"Hey! How am I supposed to propose if I don't even get to look at you?"

"…"

"Alright then. Have it your way" Tora said with confidence. In a way he was happy cause this way even she wouldn't be able to look at his face. After all, it was not easy proposing to your first love.

"Misaki…" He started slowly. His heartbeat had picked up speed and Misaki could probably hear it from her position. Tora blushed slightly at that thought.

"…Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Kaichou all preparations have been done!" Yukimura chirped happily as he came in. "Umm…did you two have a fight?" he asked since they were standing at far ends of the room, not looking at each other.

"I told you we should have knocked" Kanou said "We probably disturbed something important"

"Oh! Oh my I'm so sorry miss. President" Yukimura said with tears in his eyes.

"Enough!" said Misaki as she faced them. "Come show me what you've done"

As the three of them exited the room, they could hear Tora's loud booming laughter.

* * *

"Here you are, Tora" Misaki said as she came and sat down next to him.

The cultural fest was over and Tora was sitting under a tree watching the bon fire, while playing with a pure white kitten. Misaki had just finished the speeches, inaugurated the bonfire and was just about to go rest when she spotted Tora.

"You found a kitten" Misaki smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Nah! She found me." Tora said as he scratched the Kitten's neck.

"There's something I need to tell you" Tora said as he looked at Misaki but stopped as he observed her. Her eyes were reflecting the fire and her hair looked brown instead of its usual black. Her face was content and she didn't look a bit tired. 'Like a flame'

"Hmm what is it?" she asked as she too turned towards him.

Her voice bought him out of his musings. "Well I broke my engagement. So now, I'm all yours!" He smiled with pride as he said that statement which made Misaki blush which could be seen even in the dim lighting.

The kitten leapt out of Tora's lap and went to Misaki's where she cuddled up and slept.

"She likes you" Tora said

Misaki smiled at the kitten. "I like her too".

Tora put a finger under Misaki's chin as he lifted her face and said with all seriousness "I love you"

Misaki blushed. Tora came closer and kissed her.

He then moved away and sat back in his original position as they both watched the bon fire.

"Tora I… love you too" She whispered.

He smiled as he put his hand around her shoulders and pulled her into him. They both sat there contently the entire night watching the fireworks which by this time had started.

* * *

 **This story was supposed to get over on Sunday if not for my untimely sickness.**

 **So anyways sorry for the delay.**

 **And a big, big Thank You for all your reviews.**

 **Thank you Epicest of the Epic (I always love your reviews.)**

 **Thank you Samkim ( I'm glad you like my story)**

 **Thank you Guest (Loved your review!)**

 **Thank you Musical addict (You made my day)**

 **Thank you to all those people who read and did not review (cause even readers matter)**


	12. A New Beginning

**Here is the last chapter/ Epilogue of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ten years later

Misaki finished work and was now back to her apartment. She had an amazing job in Japan's top law firm and if all her plans go well, she could start her private practise two years from now.

She entered the apartment and didn't bother to turn on the lights. She never did. The dark kind of calmed her, plus she knew her home at the back of her hand. She went to the bedroom, removed her scarf and kept it in its proper place. She then turned to the bed and could make out the outline of a person.

She turned on the lights and found Tora sleeping on her bed. Tora did not live with her but he dropped by from time to time. Half of his stuff was at Misaki's apartment. Sometimes he would even spend the night with her. Seemed like today, he had come directly from office seeing as how he hadn't even bothered to remove his coat before falling asleep.

"Tora, get up" Misaki said as she nudged him.

Tora stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh hey! You're back"

"What time is it?" Tora asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's 8:30" Misaki said as she looked at the bedside clock.

"I bought food for us" Tora said as he yawned. "Go change. I'll heat it up for us"

With that said, Tora kissed Misaki on the forehead before going to the kitchen. Misaki too, went to take a shower.

Misaki stepped out of the shower and into the dining room to see that Tora had changed into his casuals and had also set up a candle light. Misaki smiled as she joined him on the dinner table. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Tora spoke up

"Misaki, remember the day you became my girlfriend?"

"I never became your girlfriend you know. I never said yes" Misaki huffed

This had always been something that annoyed Tora to no extent. Misaki always used this as a way to tease him and he would always get angry. After that he would go completely sarcastic on her till Misaki kissed him and then they would make out. It had always been that way.

Always but today…

Because today, Tora didn't get angry…..he smiled. He just smiled. He smiled at her and that really worried Misaki.

"You didn't say yes then…Maybe you can say yes now"

Tora moved closer and blew out the candles before Misaki could ask him what the hell he meant by that. They were now sitting in complete darkness and in complete silence.

Misaki heard Tora get out of his chair and moments later there was brightness. Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she gasped in complete surprise.

There on the wall were the words 'Marry Me' spelled out using fairy lights. Misaki turned to look at Tora who was standing near the switchboard.

Next thing you know, Misaki had jumped out of her seat and hugged Tora.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Misaki screamed which made Tora laugh.

They stayed like that, in each other's arms for some time until Tora whispered in her ears

"Say Misaki, maybe you could wear a cat costume on our honeymoon"

"Baka" she said as she blushed but gave him no time to retaliate as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

 **And with that my first full length Maid Sama story is done.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Make sure to tell me your thoughts by clicking the review button below.**


End file.
